


超级英雄和豆子汤

by Cheryllium



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Shazam!AU, Teenage TwoSetViolin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryllium/pseuds/Cheryllium
Summary: 沙赞AU的小陈和小杨，没啥剧情，几乎照套，看看就好。





	超级英雄和豆子汤

(一)  
小陈很郁闷。  
又是一个周五中午，他孤零零地坐在餐厅角落的那个蓝色餐桌上，百无聊赖地搅和着碟里的豆子汤。  
顺时针搅三下，逆时针搅五下。搅和总共四十次就可以喝了。  
然而现在已经是第一百三十七次了。  
能让一个十三岁小男孩郁闷的事情有很多。  
“Asian nerd!” 他脑海里响起了那个壮壮的金发男孩不怀好意的讥笑声。  
“你有perfect pitch就了不起呀？”他眼前恍惚出现了那个在晚会上被他惹得不耐烦，一把把他推开的栗发小女孩。  
“还不写作业练琴，玩什么游戏！”还有一把抢过手柄的陈妈妈。  
...以及，那个吊在树上的披风男。

这是往常的一天，陈家正在做土豆烧牛肉，香气从一楼的厨房窜到了二楼小陈的房间。小陈却一点也不饿。他本该正在认真地写着三角函数作业呢，然而他却正望着对面的二楼窗口，发着呆。  
对面住着他补习班的伙伴，乐团的小提琴手，学校里比他高一年级的学长，Brett Yang。他们三个月前才在数学补习班上见面。布里斯班的数学补习班可以说是聚集了几乎这里所有的亚洲小孩。他们遇见的时候，他也在正在写着三角函数作业。  
小陈发呆发着把笔戳到了嘴里。  
陈妈总是说对面的小杨很优秀，小提琴拉得好，比赛拿奖，学习又认真。每当听着这个的时候，小陈总是边“哦”地回答一声，边偷笑——“我妈妈今天又夸你了！”是他们在补习班每次见面时打头的第一句话，随后他们便会开始毫不留情地模仿自己的妈，边把外套往头上包，边笑得前仰后合。  
小陈回过神来，才发现笔盖上沾满了自己的口水。他站起身，准备去拿桌前方上的抽纸——正在这时，他的目光捕捉到了一个奇怪的东西。  
对面杨家房子前面的那棵树上，在二楼平行的地方，吊着一个披风男。  
他揉了揉眼睛，发现自己没看错，那红黄相间的色块实在是刺眼。  
...并且那个男人还正向他招手。  
小陈吓得一屁股坐回了凳子上，以为自己被什么恋童癖大叔盯上了。他定了定神，思索了一下最佳解决方式应该是迅速拉上他的窗帘并且下楼告诉妈妈。  
小陈颤抖地扶着桌子站起来。那个男人还在那里。他慢慢地走向窗户，仔细地看了看披风男。  
披风男看起来也没有很老，像是一个亚洲人，穿着一件带披风的红黄相间的紧身衣，梳着油亮亮的不知道上了多少发胶的头发，正坐在一个树杈上，举着一张写着什么字的白纸。他脸上的表情看起来十分惊慌失措，大幅度地摆着自己举着白纸的手臂，好像是特别想让自己看到。  
小陈没有停止拉上窗帘的手。  
披风男看到这种情况，急得快哭出来了。他对他做口型：“kuai - kan- zi-"边努力地指着手上的纸：  
“Brett. 到我家门口来，急事，SOS!”  
“啪”地一声，小陈松了手。窗帘合上了。  
小陈松了一口气，准备下楼告诉妈妈这件恐怖的事情。他抓起桌子上的纸，使劲地擤了擤鼻涕。  
纸团还没被扔进纸篓里，小陈就听见了窗户上的敲击声。他猛地一惊，伸手慢慢地，小心翼翼地掀开窗帘——  
披风男正在他窗口，脸上写满了哀求的表情，嘴都要垮到脚后跟去了——他这次爬的是小陈家门口的树。  
他手里的字条还翻面了：  
“别告诉你妈。”

 

(二)  
坐在路牙子上的小陈正在幻想自己手里拿着一根烟。他把虚拟的烟夹起来，放在嘴边抽了一口，摁在了旁边的虚拟烟灰缸里。  
他这么想是因为所有的西部英雄在思考问题时都会这么做。  
过去的一个小时里，坐在他旁边的披风男已经连续回答对了Brett的生日，Eddy的生日，他们第一次见面的日子，第一次见面时他们分别在做什么，以及上一次他们一起逃课去买奶茶的精确时间。  
“...也许你已经杀了Brett，调取了他所有的记忆，然后来迷惑我。”  
披风男挑了挑眉毛，接着露出了小陈十分熟悉的deadpan face.  
看来这确实是他了。小陈望着那个寸草不生的Brett专属表情，终于放下了戒备。

他走近披风男，围着他转了一圈，上上下下地打量着。Brett原来和他差不多高，还比他更瘦，脸上架着重重的高度眼镜，留着柔顺的齐刘海。可是现在——  
“胸肌不错。”小陈望着Brett胸前红色紧身衣下紧实饱满的曲线，忍不住掂起脚，伸出手指戳了戳。  
Brett的白眼翻得更猛烈了。  
“还有屁股。”  
还没等绕到他身后的小陈动手，Brett已经先发制人，一巴掌拍走了他的手。“停下！”他大吼。  
“你这么激动干嘛？”小陈捂着刺痛的手嘟囔，气得坐到了路牙子上。

小陈又在脑海里拿出了一根虚拟雪茄。要好好思考这件事情需要更烈的东西。  
Brett现在已经比他高了许多，俨然一副成年人的样子，甚至连眼镜都丢了，还有一副谁都会羡慕的魔鬼身材。他的妹妹头发型也消失了，头发两边被剃掉，其余的向后梳得油光锃亮。  
唯一有一点辣眼睛的便是那身超人紧身衣了。  
他突然觉得手中的雪茄十分呛人，边咳嗽着边把它扔到了旁边的下水道里。  
“你说，”小陈终于开口了，“你被拽进了一个奇怪的地方，一个巫师对你施了法？”  
“...我以为我被下迷药绑架了。那个巫师说我喊完名字就能放我走，我就照做了...”  
“你真傻。”小陈拍拍他的肩膀，“你喊了什么？”

两百二十一。  
两百二十二。  
小陈仍然继续数着自己搅豆子汤的次数，即使汤已经快凉成加了盐的自来水。  
他真的一点都没有胃口。  
多少次这样的午饭时光啊，总是他独自一个人。现在仍然是独自一个人。  
他咬了咬牙，把勺子里的汤送进了嘴里——呸。像酒一样难喝。

“呸！”小陈喷出了嘴里的剩余的液体，把手里的还几乎半满的酒瓶扔到了垃圾箱里。他搂着喝了一口几乎就醉了的Brett，他一边向后仰着说着什么星星闪电，一边傻笑着给路过的人的手机充电，炸掉了大概七八部。见到这种情况，他笑得更开心了，长长的滑稽披风已经要拖到路边的泥里去了。  
“你能变身吗，我拖不动你了。”  
“不能。”说着，Brett脸朝下栽在了身下的水洼里。  
最后，在“警察来了”的警告下，Brett才恋恋不舍地变回了小杨。小陈拖着他走过公园，把红着脸神志不清的小男孩带回了家——Brett要是这样回去，他妈妈可是要宫保鸡丁的。  
在给他灌了谷歌上查到的各种各样醒酒偏方之后，小杨终于成功地睡着了，安静地蜷在小陈的沙发上，呼吸的气息吹动了额头上的刘海。  
小陈摇着脑袋，在他的超能力记录本上写下：抗酒精能力：零。

 

（三）  
“你确定这样能行？”小杨有些担心地看着小陈塞得鼓鼓囊囊的书包，里面是小陈从家里偷来的陈先生的白大褂。  
“相信我。”小陈对他咧嘴一笑，扯开拉链，把里面的衣服倒出来。“你快穿上。”  
5分钟之后，小陈整理好表情，扯着刚被闪电劈过的Brett从厕所里走出来。Brett全身包着白大褂，瘦弱的陈先生的衣服服帖地裹在他的肌肉上，让他看起来并不像一个医生，而像一个蹩脚地伪装成医生的特工，或者，更像五秒钟之后就会把衣服褪掉扔向观众席的脱衣舞男。想到这里，小陈觉得自己快要憋不住笑了。  
门卫大叔远远看着向他们走来。小陈边揪着Brett胳膊上的肉把他向前推，一边假装咳嗽以掩饰自己的笑意。  
Brett脸上的笑容快要僵住了。微笑不是他的强项，他现在只觉得有一只蜜蜂在狠狠地褶他的嘴角。  
保安大叔背着手走到他们面前，站住。他圆圆的大眼睛死死地盯住了Brett的眼睛，就像在瞄准一只水边的鸭子。  
说。话。小陈抬头瞪了一眼被吓得愣住的Brett。  
Brett一动不动，像是被保安大叔的眼神点穴了。  
说。话。小陈边咳嗽着打破沉默，边使劲地揪了一下Brett的胳膊。  
“嗷！”Brett叫了一声，从发呆中醒过来，抽起手臂就想推开小陈——但他突然想到了自己的卧底任务。“嗷！”他把抽出的手臂挽在小陈的肩膀上，这个高度刚好合适，“看我可怜的儿子，他咳嗽得多么厉害啊。我得带他去医院看看。我自己也是医生。”说着Brett尴尬地耸耸肩，夸张瞪了瞪他那并不灵活的眼睛。  
保安大叔一言不发，伸出一只手。  
Brett挠挠头。他听见自己胸腔里的心脏仿佛在演奏西贝柳斯小协第三乐章。“什么？”  
门卫大叔没抬眼皮，好像快要睡着了。“您的证件。”  
Brett慌乱地望了一眼小陈。小陈用眼神示意他摸摸胸前的口袋。Brett从口袋里摸出了一张医院的ID卡。他挤出一丝笑容，把ID慢慢地拿到面前，然后快速地在大叔面前晃了一下，赶快又揣回兜里。  
与此同时，陈先生正在医院的办公室里翻箱倒柜找着东西。他的桌上堆满了从抽屉里刨出来的书，发票，报告单还有用光的笔芯。

大叔示意他们签字就可以走了。  
“谢谢您，麦肯齐先生。”Brett笑着拾起笔。  
大叔猛地抬头。“你怎么知道我叫麦肯齐的？”  
Brett脸上如释重负的笑容凝固了。他低头望了望小陈，小陈正用愤怒的眼神望着他。  
“啊，”他结结巴巴地往外蹦着字，“都是因为…我儿子。他一直跟我说学校里有个特别好的门卫大叔麦肯齐。”说着，他不自觉地伸手摸了摸小陈的鸡窝头。  
大叔先是瞪着他看了两眼，突然绽放出了如花的微笑。“谢谢您，先生。”

“呸——”小陈喷出了嘴里发酵得臭气熏天的豆子汤，汤水以完美的45度倾角喷在了他左前方的地上，在绿白相间的马赛克地板上沾起一片水花。  
“呕。”他听见周围同学嫌弃的声音。  
小陈淡定地用右手背抹了抹嘴。还是奶茶好喝。

逃学的两个男孩正坐在布里斯班公认最好喝的奶茶店里。说是公认，其实也就是他俩公认而已。  
“黑糖鲜奶真是人间琼浆。”小陈一边咂着嘴，用舌头舔掉嘴边的奶沫，一边口齿不清地说道。  
“比酒好喝多了。”小杨放下手中的奶茶，得出了这个结论。他把身子倚在椅子上向后仰着，一副沉醉而满足的样子。  
他闭上眼睛。  
下午的阳光填充着奶茶店的一隅，暖洋洋地烘烤着两个早退的小男孩。  
“今天还测试超能力吗？”他睁开眼睛的时候，小陈正半伏在他的身上，摇着他的胳膊。  
“我不能休息一天吗？”小杨叹了一口气。  
“布里斯班的坏蛋可不会休息！”  
小杨生气地抱着胳膊，把头扭到一边。“我甚至觉得布里斯班并没有什么坏蛋。”

话音刚落，他就后悔了。  
他视线的位置，窗外的人行道上，有个穿着牛仔短裤奔跑的金发姑娘——她边跑边大喊着“救命！抢劫！”  
整个奶茶店里的人都站起来望向窗外。  
小杨像每个超级英雄一样，握紧了拳头。

 

（四）  
“是Marie.”小陈怔怔地说道。  
“什么？”  
“那个被抢的妹子是Marie。”看见Brett仍然一脸疑惑，小陈继续补充道，“那个跳芭蕾的Marie！乐团的男生天天都在讨论的那个！”说着他重重地拍了拍小杨的肩膀，“你上场的时候到了，兄弟。别害怕，他根本戳不穿你。”  
“我不觉得我应该…”小杨攥着奶茶向桌子后面缩。

五分钟之后，小杨被小陈拎出了奶茶店大门，一阵闪电和白烟之后，抢包的劫匪已经被他撞倒在地。  
拎着鞋子的Marie气喘吁吁地赶到了。她弯着腰扶着膝盖看着摔得鼻青脸肿的劫匪，努力地调整着自己的呼吸。  
“谢谢。”Marie抬起头，望着Brett说道。当她看看清面前的人穿着滑稽红色紧身衣和带兜帽的白色披风之后，她禁不住笑了。“谢谢您先生。”  
Brett有点愣住了，他呆呆地望着眼前金光灿烂的女孩，半晌才露出了一排整齐的牙齿以示微笑。  
Marie笑着张开双臂走向Brett.  
街角观望的小陈停下了手中的笔。“异性吸引”后的“力”字他只写了一半，马克笔墨水洇在卡纸本上，起了一个圆圆的大黑点，像一个可怕的黑洞。  
超级英雄Brett，把整个学校最辣的女生，Marie，抱在了怀里。

“陈！”  
小陈这才发现左手边桌子上正在吃饭的是那两个金发男孩。他的死对头。他的冤家。他的噩梦。每个超级英雄的宿敌。  
两个大块头把手中的勺子“哐”地扔进了碗里，拍着桌子站了起来。  
小陈打了个颤，手里的勺子掉进了那碗臭臭的豆子汤里。  
两个人一把掀翻了小陈桌子上的餐盘。“你的臭嘴把汤喷到我的新球鞋上了，书呆子！”  
小陈努力地把自己缩进椅子里，可怜兮兮地望着一左一右两个凶神恶煞的校霸。  
他在余光里看见了餐厅门口端着餐盘愣着的小杨。  
他肯定是不会来帮我了。小陈肿着眼睛，眼泪快要流出来了。  
果不其然，小杨头也不回地离开了餐厅。  
小陈闭上了眼睛，使劲吸着鼻子，做好了被打得鼻青脸肿的准备。他感觉到自己被按到了桌子上。  
他又觉得自己哭不出来，只能假装着抽泣，博取一点同情。  
这是什么？被背叛的感觉吗？  
他特别难受，不知道为什么，好像不仅仅是因为有两个可怕的男孩按着他的脖子。这种感觉，更像是心里的某一块走失了，就像十二岁时家里的小狗去世，又像他和Brett前几天的那次吵架。

“你亲了她吗？”小陈凑过来问。  
小杨正坐在谱架前练着西贝柳斯。他头也不抬地回答。“没有。”  
“我不相信。我应该把你们抱在一起的照片拍下来。”小陈撇着嘴，赌气地扭着弦钮。“好腻歪呦。”  
小杨放下琴。“你在想什么啊？”他扭过头来气冲冲地望着他。“我都不认识她。”  
“这学校没人不认识Marie.”小陈恶狠狠地拉了几个和弦。  
小杨抿了抿嘴巴，又闭上了嘴。  
“说不定Marie已经对您芳心暗许了呢，超级英雄先生。你们能够结婚，搬进沿海的大房子，生一对双胞胎，带他们去看袋鼠……”  
“我才十四岁！”小杨生气地摊手。  
他恍惚感觉空气中弥漫着一股刺鼻的酸味，就像他妈妈每次做醋溜排骨的时候厨房里传出来的味道。  
“超级英雄先生，不如我们来看看你还有没有什么超能力。”小陈从旁边的桌上拿起自己的本子，打开，看到了那个黑黢黢的洞。  
“我们，”小陈狡黠地抬起头，“来测测你有没有绝对音感。”

 

（五）  
“A？”蒙着眼睛的Brett正在瞎猜。  
“实际上，那是个降B。”小陈弹了另外一个音。  
“G？”  
“那是E。”小陈故意重重地叹了一口气。“唉，超级英雄先生，看来很遗憾，所罗门没有给你绝对音感。”  
他“砰”地砸下琴盖，“但是我有。做什么超级英雄，还不如普通人哦。”

Brett感受到了小陈的挑衅。他扯下眼前的黑布，甩在了地上。“不想好好说话就不说了。”他站起身，披风带倒了凳子，看都不看小陈一眼，气势汹汹地走出房门，边走边拍倒了两个谱架。“再见！”他走到小陈家门口，回头向屋里瞪了一眼，然后重重地砸上了门。  
“那就永远不说了！”小陈仰头向窗外吼道。话音刚落，一道闪电劈在了窗沿，打出了一串火花。  
小陈吓得向后一缩。  
他的气愤突然冲上了鼻子。他撅了撅嘴，想把鼻子里的酸气咽下去，结果反而让它进到了眼睛里。  
他好想哭。  
他趴在钢琴上，把眼泪糊在自己的手臂上。

小陈说不清自己是怎么了。虽然他仍然觉得那件事是Brett的错，他本来就该低调，不应该随便利用超级英雄的红利。  
但他也觉得自己好像不知道莫名地在生谁的气，不知道是Brett的，还是Marie的。  
虽然被两个校霸按在桌子上的时候在想这种事真的是很奇怪，他应该先考虑一下自己怎么能够缩小受创面积，和，关键部位。  
他想着，把腿缩了起来，努力地贴近自己的胸，“对不起，对不起……”他嘴里不停地念叨着装着可怜。  
对不起你大爷。他想着。  
他开始觉得十分不公平。为什么获得巫师魔法的不是他。这样他就可以狠狠地把这两个人揍一顿了。  
对不起你大爷。他在心里骂着。  
校霸提着他，他感觉自己的身体正在慢慢离开桌子。他努力地蹬着两只脚，想要从那双虎钳里挣脱开。

“放下他！”一个熟悉的声音传来。  
食堂里围成一圈准备看好戏的人闻声都扭头过去，望向食堂的大门。  
“我说放下他。”披风男向前走来，人们都不自觉地给这位身着紧身衣肌肉壮实的陌生男子让路——除了惊掉下巴的，还有对着披风男肌肉线条舔嘴唇的人。  
小陈停止了蹬腿。他觉得自己又想哭了。但这一次是开心地哭。  
Brett插着腰盯着那两个男孩。“你们没听见吗？”  
两个男孩已经吓傻了，嘴里的口香糖也掉在了地上，湿答答地黏在地砖上。  
Brett捏了捏拳头，空气中响起了筋骨扭结的清脆响声。  
两个男孩丢下小陈就跑。

Brett伸手把小陈从地上拉了起来。“谢谢，谢谢你，兄弟。”  
Brett笑着不说话。小陈也笑着望着他。  
阳光打在Brett光亮亮的头发上，让他显得特别好看。  
然后他们这才发现整个食堂的人都在盯着他们看。

“他是那天帮我抓抢劫犯的那个英雄！”门口的Marie突然喊了起来。  
小陈捂住了额头，发出了不耐烦的叹气。  
“是的，我是Eddy Chen的好朋友。”Brett望着走向前来的Marie说道。  
小陈连忙把Brett挡在身后，“是的，他是我的好朋友，Marie。他很酷的，是一个真正的超级英雄。会放电的那种哦！”小陈说着摆出了一个出拳的姿势，怪叫了两声。  
Brett尴尬地咳嗽了一下。  
Marie笑着抽出两张卡片：“周末我弄了一个公园野餐，你们可以一起来哦！”

“我能去Marie的野餐！我居然能去Marie的野餐！”小陈把卡片捏在右手手心，扯着Brett的披风走在回家的路上。  
“哦。”Brett冷冷地回答，“你不是永远不和我说话了吗？”  
小陈撅起嘴。“对不起。”  
“好哦。对不起。”  
Brett已经绷不住他的deadpan face了。他早就想笑了。现在他终于可以笑了。“我真应该看看他俩逃跑的慌张样子。”

小陈突然走到他面前，站住了。他仰头望着自己的伙伴那张熟悉又陌生的脸。  
“谢谢你。”他说着，突然踮脚扑进了Brett的怀里。  
“哦，bro hug.”Brett显然受到了惊吓，他向后退了两步，又定住了，两只长长的手臂不知道怎么放，笨拙地搭在小陈的背上，轻轻地拍着。  
他感觉自己腰间的小男孩正在颤抖着。  
“你哭了吗？”他放开他，蹲下来问道。  
“没有，”小陈把鼻涕也擦在了手上，“没有。答应我一件事，你不许把你是超级英雄的事告诉Marie。这是我们两个的秘密。”  
“不会的。我谁都不说。”  
“拉钩？”  
“拉钩。”

 

（The End）


End file.
